That Kind of Pain
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK: DAY 3 - PAIN: Katara is going through a certain kind of pain at a certain time of the month and Zuko is the only who can help her. But how will this pain bring the two of them closer together? How can fire bring comfort to water?


**ZUTARA WEEK: DAY 3 – PAIN: So here's my third entry to Zutara week. Here's **_**That Kind of Pain. **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

On a rare down day before Sozin's Comet, the Gaang decided to relax on the secluded beach near Zuko's family's summer house on Ember Island. They changed into their bathing suits and made their way down to the beach.

Suki was sitting on a beach towel, watching Sokka create a sad excuse for a sand castle. Aang was splashing around in the water while Toph practiced her sandbending. Zuko lounged in the sun and was the first to notice a certain member of the group missing.

"Where's Katara?" Zuko asked. Toph nodded over to a spot covered by tall boulders.

"Over there," she said, "She doesn't want to be bothered."

"Is something wrong with her?" Zuko asked, sitting up.

"It's that time of the month," Sokka said, giving Zuko a knowing look. Zuko understood. Zuko had been around Azula many times during this time and knew how girls could get.

"I'll go check on her," Zuko said, standing up and brushing sand off of him.

"Be careful," Sokka said.

"I'll be fine," Zuko said, "Everytime Azula went through this, a room in the palace ended up being burned down. Katara can't be much worse."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Sokka mumbled. Zuko walked behind the rocks to find Katara in her white, two piece bathing suit, curled up on a blue towel, clutching her stomach.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling next to her. Katara's blue eyes snapped up to glare at him.

"Do I _look _okay?" she snapped, "Just leave me alone."

"Sokka told me what was going on," Zuko continued, "I can help."

"I highly doubt that," Katara mumbled, "Just let me suffer in peace." Zuko rolled his eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"You are so stubborn," he muttered. He grabbed Katara's arms gently and rolled her onto her back. Before she could object, Zuko pressed his hands to her stomach and heated them slightly. Katara's protest turned into a low moan.

"Better?" Zuko asked with a smirk.

"So much," Katara sighed, closing her eyes in contentment, "How did you know to do this?"

"My dad often did this with Azula," Zuko said. Katara giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked.

"I just pictured Azula PMSing," Katara giggled, "Must have been hell."

"Literally," Zuko said, adjusting his hands slightly on her stomach, "She usually set stuff on fire." Katara just nodded, smiling.

"This feels _sooooo _good," Katara moaned in a way that made a pleasurable shiver go down Zuko's spine. She put on of her hands over Zuko's over her stomach.

"Is the pain going away?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded.

"This is nice," she said softly, "No one ever did anything like this to help me. Usually, I'm too busy taking care of everyone else."

"Well, I know that this time is painful," Zuko said, "I can't just let you sit here and suffer."

"Come lie down," Katara said, patting the spot next to her, "The sun is setting, we can watch it together."

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded.

"Just keep your hands here," she said, brushing her hand over his on her stomach. Zuko moved to lie behind her, keeping his arms around her body so that his hands rested on her stomach. The sun began to set over the horizon, bathing everything in a fiery orange.

"I've always loved sunsets," Katara mumbled sleepily, "Everything looks so pretty and orange."

"My girlfriend hated orange," Zuko mumbled, "But loved sunsets. That never made much sense so me."

"Girlfriend?" Katara asked curiously.

"Well, ex now," Zuko said, "I broke up with her when I came to join you guys. I'm kind of glad I did. We weren't right for each other." Katara nodded, trying to hold back a smile.

"This is nice," Katara said, snuggling against Zuko's chest, "I don't think I've ever really been alone with you. Except, you know, the Southern Raiders thing. But we've never just hung out before. I like this."

"Me too," Zuko said with a small smile. They watched together as the sun hit the water. Zuko was always amazed at how two total opposites could touch like that and not destroy each other.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Katara said quietly, "Water and fire, touching peacefully like that." Zuko grinned at the fact that she had just voiced his thoughts and rubbed her stomach gently.

"Yeah," he said, staring at the back of Katara's head, "Amazing." They stayed silent for a few more minutes until the sun almost completely set.

"Is the pain gone?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah," Katara answered. Zuko began to reluctantly move his arms from around her, but Katara grabbed his wrists, keeping his arms where they were and his hands pressed against her stomach.

"But let's stay like this a little while longer," she said, "I like it." Zuko grinned, holding Katara close to him. And they laid there, watching the sun and ocean touch each other softly, quietly, a silent caress, like lovers.

**So there's **_**That Kind of Pain**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
